


How to Open Doors

by Mirror_Face



Series: Broken Doors [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Unhinged door,you'll teach us the ways to unmake you.There's no way back once you enter,but was there anything there before?Bloody keys and broken locks,it doesn't matter,when all’s gone for good.
Series: Broken Doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	How to Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The unwanted sequel to Bloody Keys and Broken Locks.

**V**

She was here.

Is what only he can think.

The thought is stifling, hard to believe

In the midst of the empty morning.

Her bones had scraped upon this pavement.

He tries to solve the mystery,

Dishevelled, near-death, and deeply troubled.

Where could they have taken her?

Where would she hate to go?

He knows her.

He understands.

Shuichi faces towards the rising sun.

And he walks forward, outside the graveyard

To the answer.

(not hearing her skull crushing underneath his shoe)

**VI**

The old road back is dark and tattered

As he tries to find his way.

Dead trees haunt him all around.

Behind him, there is no light beacon there at all.

He knows the way back,

He’s sure he’s been this way before.

It’s the darkness, Makoto supposes.

And so, he tries to light his rusty lantern

Which has swollen with old age.

Though in his hurry to see,

His match fell to the dry bushes.

And down went the path,

To flames.

**VII**

Hajime wasn’t the same.

Before, he could smile.

Before, he could see colors other than the dreaded crimson.

Back then, he was free.

He couldn’t care any less.

Not now, not ever again,

Because that’s what he would’ve done before.

And he was tired of being compared.

**VIII**

Kaede tries to play violin

(and cuts herself on a hair-wire string). 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite rusty on my poetry.


End file.
